There has been diffused a copier incorporating an electric stapler and a post processing function of subjecting each set of sheets successively fed from a copy mechanism to book binding by binding a set by a staple. Further, as a book binding by binding means other than a staple, there is also known book binding means of a coil binder, a comb binder comprising a series of rings in a comb-like shape or the like as means having a further excellent outlook and facilitating to handle and leaf pages. As the apparatus with an object of a binding processing connected to a copier as a post processing apparatus for binding sheets by the binding means, there is known a processing apparatus of successively receiving sheets which are copied or printed with images, forming punch holes at the sheets by a punching device and aligning the sheets (for example, JP-A-2003-231092, JP-B2-3437511), or a coil binding apparatus of fitting a coil binder to punch holes of sheets which are formed with the punch holes and aligned while rotating the coil binder (for example, JP-A-2002-337474).
Further, there has also been proposed a sheet post processing apparatus for successively receiving sheets which are copied or printed with images, forming punch holes by a punching device and adhering respective pages to each other by injecting a glue to the punch holes to bind (for example, JP-A-2003-266968).
Although according to the processing method of binding sheets by a coil binder, or a binder of a type of a series of rings, in comparison with the method of binding sheets by a staple or the method of binding sheets by a glue, there is achieved an advantage that an excellent outlook is provided and handling of sheets as a document is also facilitated, automation of a binder mounting operation is not easy, and there is not present a processing apparatus automating a series of binding processings from forming punch holes to fitting a binder.
Although according to the coil binding apparatus of JP-A-2002-337474, an object of automating to fit the coil is achieved, at each time of binding a copy of brochure, a single piece of coil needs to be mounted to the apparatus, which is not applicable to a use requesting an automatic continuous processing function (a use as a post processing apparatus of a copier or the like). Further, it is not easy to contain a number of coils in a cartridge or the like owing to the shape or constitute a continuous automatic feeding mechanism therefor and it is difficult to constitute a binding processing apparatus operated in cooperation with a copier or the like.